


Wrong Color

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for will-grayhamster's Tumblr prompt: something fluffy where the rest of the bridge crew finds out that Jim and Bones are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Color

Jim bounced onto the bridge that morning- literally. There was a spring in his step that the bridge crew hadn’t seen since his first morning after being captained, almost a year ago now, and he was ecstatic, for some reason.

He was also out of uniform.

Well, not exactly. He was wearing a uniform, but it definitely wasn’t his.

Over the Starfleet undershirt, he was wearing a blue shirt.

No one on the bridge said anything other than the announcement of “Keptin on ze bridge!” from Chekov and a couple of “Good morning, captain.”s. They all wanted to see how long it would take Jim to notice his uniform mishap. Uhura silenced Spock with a look when he motioned to tell the captain, wanting to prolong the moment as long as possible.

It didn’t take long for Jim to notice.

"Jim!" There was a hiss from the doors of the turbolift, where McCoy was peeking through the doors, a flash of gold barely visible where his shirt was.

"Bones? What’s going on?"

"Dammit, man! You took my shirt this morning."

The last part came out louder than the doctor had intended, and the entire bridge crew had to stifle giggles as Bones blushed.

"Shit," Jim muttered as he looked down at his shirt. "You’ve got to be kidding me." He pulled the shirt over his head and crossed to the turbolift, holding out the shirt.

Bones sheepishly passed the gold out of the lift as he accepted the blue from Jim.

"Guess we’ll have to start turning the lights on to at least 50% in the mornings now," Jim commented.

"Go back to work, kid." Bones stepped back into the turbolift, now wearing the proper color, and closed the doors.

Jim’s face could only be described as that of a kid who had been caught in the cookie jar as he realized the entire bridge crew was staring at him.

He sighed. “Okay, now you know. I’m in a relationship with Bones. Get to work, all of you.”

"Perhaps it would have been wise to share this status with all of us previously, so this uniform violation would not have been so intriguing to the crew," Spock said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim said, in a tone that said he had already disregarded the suggestion. "Everyone, back to work."

Jim always made sure to double check the color of the shirt he was wearing after that. And if he ended up with a blue one again, well, it just furthered to prove his claim on Bones, who’d mutter insults at the gold shirt he was left with before dutifully making his way to medbay, shooting glares at anyone who even thought about questioning his uniform.


End file.
